Miłość jest wojną
by Shampain-san
Summary: Częściowo w oparciu o utwór "Love is war" (więcej we wstępie). Krótki angst. Rzadko je piszę, ale teraz osobiście płakałam przy samym tworzeniu. Nie będę nic więcej o tym pisać, zepsułoby efekt. Wystarczy przeczytać. / Fanart nie mój.


**Miałam wenę na krótki one-shot o zapleczu mocno angstowym.**

**Wena przyszła podczas słuchania mojej ukochanej piosenki „Love is War" w wykonaniu Kaito (wersja nodoame, jest niesamowicie emocjonująca jak na vocaloida).**

**Wstawki w kursywie pomiędzy tym, co dzieje się w samym opowiadaniu, to właśnie tekst tego utworu w moim własnym tłumaczeniu.**

**Pewnie mało komu się zechce, ale mimo to gorąco zachęcam do czytania tego opowiadania, jednocześnie słuchając tej właśnie piosenki. W moim przypadku zwiększa emocje kilkakrotnie. Poryczałam się jakieś miliard razy pisząc to.**

* * *

_Jakież to smutne, gdy nie ma się dokąd pójść_

Grzmoty toczyły zażartą walkę nad ich głowami, zderzając się przy akompaniamencie okropnych bębnów artylerii niebieskiej.

_Nasza miłość różni się od innych_

Deszcz lał się strumieniami, spływając po ich włosach, twarzach, plecach. Zgniłozielone płaszcze nie dawały żadnej ochrony, a Skrzydła Wolności wydawały się nie mieć najmniejszego sensu.

_Ciemny błękit nieba, kąt padających drobinek światła_

Wiedzieli, że ten moment kiedyś nadejdzie. Wiedzieli, że będą musieli się z nim zmierzyć. Jednak otumanieni obłędnym szczęściem zapomnieli, jak jest ono ulotne, i odsunęli straszną prawdę jak najdalej od siebie.

_Słońce tonie, dźwięki maszyn huczą słabo_

Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić życia bez niego. Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy go tak bezgranicznie pokochał. Ściskał jego dłoń, która choć zawsze była zimna, teraz stała się lodowata. Nachylał się nad piękną twarzą spoczywającą na jego kolanach, którą zdobił równie piękny, lecz zgubny szkarłat.

_Świat zdziczał i oszalał. Czy mimo to nadal będę cię kochać?_

Błękitne oczy pełne złotych plamek powoli gasły, patrząc na niego, jak gdyby przed odejściem do krainy mroku chciały widzieć jedynie jego, nikogo więcej. Krucze włosy przyklejały się do tej anielskiej twarzy, zlepione wodą, krwią i kurzem. Strużki jaskrawej cieczy płynęły z jego ust i czoła.

_To przecież oczywiste_

Odgłosy nieprzerywanej bitwy, ciężkie kroki morderczych olbrzymów i krzyki ginących żołnierzy niknęły w oddali, nie były ważne. Nic nie było ważniejsze od słabego oddechu i tego drobnego ciała pokrytego rdzawą posoką, w której on zanurzał rozpaczliwie dłonie, jak gdyby miał go tym uleczyć. Ciała, które zwyciężyło tak wiele razy, które było niepokonane, nieśmiertelne, wieczne!

_Lecz jak mogę cię do siebie przywołać?_

A jednak istniała jedna słabość. Słabość fatalna, która zawiodła go na zatracenie. Słabość, którą zdecydował się chronić do tego stopnia, iż sam był gotów za nią zginąć.

_Jakimże głupcem jestem! _

I tą słabością był jego ukochany. Chłopak o czekoladowych włosach i szmaragdowych oczach.

_OCHRONIĘ CIĘ! _

Blada dłoń splamiona szkarłatem sięgnęła drżąco ku jego policzkowi. Pogładziła go, barwiąc na ten sam kolor. Kolor śmierci.

_TO JEST WOJNA! _

Nie płakał. Choć odchodził, nie płakał. Był człowiekiem tak silnym i wytrwałym, że nie bał się spotkania z kostuchą. Natomiast zielonooki ronił łzy tak obfite, iż nie potrafił odróżnić ich od deszczu.

_Samo patrzenie na to, jak cierpisz..._

-Nie...nie...nie...nie...nie!

Nie chciał dalej żyć bez niego. Nie miał takiego zamiaru. To byłby nieustanny koszmar. Nie było na tym świecie miejsca dla niego samego. Mógł na nim przetrwać jedynie z nim u boku. Nie sam.

-Nie, nie, nie, NIE!

_Tracenie głowy dla miłości jest grzechem_

Był zdecydowany. Zdecydowany jak nigdy dotąd. Trzęsącą ręką sięgnął do swojego prawego buta, gdzie trzymał dodatkowy nóż myśliwski.

_Sprawię, że zrozumiesz, iż nie potrafię znieść bycia z dala od ciebie_

Uniósł nóż na wysokość swojej klatki piersiowej, ostrzem skierowanym ku sercu. Był gotów. Nie czuł strachu, bo wiedział, że niedługo znów się spotkają.

Nagły błysk pioruna oświetlił całą polanę.

_Głos, którym usiłuję krzyczeć, jest słaby_

-Nie...Eren...nie... - kruczowłosy ostatkiem sił chwycił rękojeść noża i wyrwał go z rozdygotanych dłoni kochanka.

_Nieważne, jak głośno krzyczę, ty i tak mnie nie usłyszysz_

-Nie...rób tego...nigdy...Eren...spójrz...na mnie...

Szatyn posłusznie przeniósł na niego obłąkany wzrok. Miał ochotę własnymi palcami rozedrzeć swoją pierś i wyciągnąć z niej serce. Był zdesperowany. Nie chciał, żeby odchodził, nie chciał, nie chciał, nie chciał, nie chciał! Czuł, jak traci rozum.

A on nagle się uśmiechnął.

_Och, dzień pęknie nieodwracalnie, zanim się zorientuję. Chciałbym, by czas się zatrzymał_

-Masz...żyć...Eren...rozumiesz? Masz żyć, do jasnej cholery...Uratowałem cię...bo chcę...żebyś żył...

-Nie! To niemożliwe! - wrzasnął zielonooki, przykładając swoją twarz do jego. Pocałował jego czoło, jego policzki, jego usta. - Nie będę żył bez ciebie! Skoro ty odchodzisz, to ja też!

Ochrypły śmiech.

-Wciąż...jesteś takim dzieciakiem...niczego nie pojmujesz...

_Nie mogę powiedzieć ci, co czuję, co mógłbym, co powinienem..._

Szatyn trzymał się jego twarzy niczym tonący wyrastającej ze stromego brzegu gałęzi. Szlochał.

-Pojmuję tyle, że cię kocham, słyszysz?! I nie pozwolę ci odejść samemu! Nie zostawiaj mnie...nie zostawiaj mnie!

Przypominał małe dziecko, które zgubiło w tłumie ludzi swoją matkę.

_Nawet moja dłoń cię nie dosięgnie. Mogę tylko patrzeć_

-Eren...ja...nigdy nikogo nie kochałem...tak jak ciebie...naprawdę cieszę się...że było dane mi cię poznać...i że obdarzyłeś mnie równie silną miłością...Eren...

Gasnął. Gasnął coraz bardziej. Jego głos stawał się coraz cichszy. Oddech ledwo wyczuwalny.

_Więc ochronię cię – to jest wojna! _

-Eren...błagam...żyj...żyj tak, byś niczego...nie żałował...walcz dzielnie...przyłóż ode mnie tytanom...ocal ten świat...i zakończ swój żywot...zasypiając w łóżku jako starzec...w małym domku nad oceanem...

_Nie mamy czasu, by wybrać właściwą drogę. By pokazać ci, jak nasza miłość różni się od innych_

-Nie...nie..nie..nie...!

_Będę cię bronić do samego końca_

-Eren...obiecaj mi to...

-Nie, nie!

-Proszę...pozwól mi...odejść...w spokoju...obiecaj...

-Nie, ja nie mogę tego zrobić, ja nie...

-Eren...

Pociągnął ku sobie jego twarz i złożył na jego spierzchniętych wargach delikatny, czuły pocałunek. Ostatni pocałunek.

_Przygotuj się na ostatnie starcie_

Wiedział, że to koniec. Wzbraniał się przed tą obietnicą. Ale to była jedyna rzecz, którą mógł teraz zrobić. Kochał go tak bardzo, że był w stanie mu to obiecać. Zebrał się w sobie. Tak, był w stanie żyć bez niego, jeśli tylko zapewni mu to wieczny spokój.

_Ta batalia się jeszcze nie skończyła_

-Dobrze, ja...ja obiecuję...obiecuję, że będę żył, tak jak powiedziałeś.

Znów się uśmiechnął. Jego oczy zabłysnęły łzami szczęścia.

-Eren...będę zawsze...przy tobie...pamiętaj o tym...Eren...

_Miłość jest wojną_

Z jego imieniem na ustach wydał ostatnie tchnienie. Gdy odchodził uśmiechnięty, wydawało się, jakby zobaczył coś niesamowicie pięknego, coś, co przekracza ludzkie pojęcie.

Jakby znalazł się w raju.

_Miłość jest wojną_

Zielonooki zawył z bólem, który chwycił jego serce żelaznymi szczypcami.

Płakał nad ciałem ukochanego bardzo długo. Reszta świata się dla niego nie liczyła.

Później zaniósł bruneta w bezpieczne miejsce pod korzeniami ogromnego drzewa, skąd po zakończeniu bitwy będzie mógł go zabrać i pochować.

_Miłość jest wojną_

Ruszył ku epicentrum walki, z gotowym do działania sprzętem, z twarzą ubrudzoną ziemią i krwią, których deszcz nie mógł zmyć, z oczami wypełnionymi ogniem zemsty większej niż kiedykolwiek, z potężną wolą przetrwania.

_Miłość jest wojną..._

Dla niego. Będzie żył dla niego. Będzie walczył i żył cierpliwie, aż nadejdzie moment ich ponownego spotkania.

_...aż do czasu, gdy ta pieśń dotrze do ciebie._


End file.
